


I Prefer My Doctor Clean-Shaven

by Lovefushsia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the way Sherlock says his last ‘Sorry,’ in their flat is so heartbreaking, and then the amazingness of that line... I think this should have happened straight after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer My Doctor Clean-Shaven

“Wait, wait-”

“What is it?” John panted, still gripping tight to Sherlock’s jacket but drawing back enough from their kiss to look into his eyes.

“I just had to double-check that it’d really gone,” Sherlock said, fingering John’s top lip lightly.

John glared and lunged back into another kiss, loving the firm grasp of his friend’s hands on him. His own hands trailed up the back of Sherlock’s neck into his hair, through the short curls and he wanted more to grab hold of. He was the one to stop this time and he murmured against Sherlock’s lips, “Grow it longer, for me?”

Sherlock nodded and pulled John back in, kissing him as if they had no time; kissing him for all the time they had lost. When they broke apart again he added, “Anything, John, just please, say you’ll forgive me?” His fingers trailed lightly down John’s cheek and John’s eyelids fluttered closed at the soft touch.

“Of course, of course I do, you idiot,” John told him, snatching another kiss, unbelievably drawn to those full, soft lips that he’d watched so often from a distance, sometimes too close for his sanity to cope with. Now they were crushed together with his own, parting easily to let John’s tongue slide inside.

John couldn’t contain himself, he just wanted to know that Sherlock was real, that this wasn’t another of his far too intense dreams. Since Sherlock had come back John’s dreams had become fantasies of increasing intensity. He had been desperate to tell Sherlock about it but he had also been so angry that telling him to fuck off was about all he could handle. But after last night, opening his eyes to see his friend had pulled him from the fire, he knew he had to do this. It hadn’t taken more than a couple of words to know that they were both feeling the same way and then suddenly John was pressed up against the desk, Sherlock grasping his waist and John clutching at his jacket like a lifeline.

“John, John,” Sherlock murmured between kisses and John couldn’t actually believe this was happening until he felt his friend’s hands slide behind his thighs and he was hoisted onto the desk, Sherlock shoving off half of the papers there in the process. John was fascinated as Sherlock became increasingly agitated and amorous, kissing his neck and running his hands through John’s hair. John pulled him close again, grabbing at the collar of his jacket and Sherlock helped pull it from his shoulders, then they both started tearing open buttons and discarding clothing.

“God, Sherlock,” John said, keeping him at arm’s length for a moment. “Why didn’t you pick up the phone?” he blurted, trying and failing to keep the emotion from his voice. “I needed you so much.”

“John, please,” Sherlock said and his hurt tone made John flinch. They’d been through this, it wasn’t the time and he didn’t want more apologies, not now.

“I’m sorry,” John murmured and touched slightly shaking fingers to Sherlock’s cheek, leaning in until their lips met again and wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck as they kissed again. And it was as if they had done this a thousand times, the way they moulded together, fit perfectly against each other. Somehow their chests were brushing, Sherlock’s blue shirt hanging open and John let his hand wander down to slide over the warmth of his friend’s skin. Sherlock hummed against his mouth and his hand was in John’s hair ruffling it lightly, his other keeping him steady against the desk.

“Bedroom?” John asked in a gasp as they broke apart again.

“Too far - sofa,” Sherlock said and grabbed John around the waist, pulling him off the desk until he was standing again, and then his hands were on John’s belt, yanking at his jeans as he shrugged out of his shirt at the same time. John was on board with the urgency, he just wasn’t sure what exactly they were about to do.

“What do you want?” John whispered, arms going back around Sherlock’s neck because now they were touching he didn’t want to stop.

Sherlock stilled, his eyes shifting away for a second but then he was back. “Just you, John. Let’s make it up as we go.”

John smirked and nodded, it was all new to both of them clearly, and John was ready to explode, already hard and straining in his underwear. His heart leapt as he belatedly realised that if they were getting naked then he was about to come into close proximity, hopefully, to Sherlock’s pants. He looked down as Sherlock pushed his jeans down passed his hips, dragging his underwear along with them and kissing John’s chest and stomach as he went lower. John didn’t breath for a while. He stared up at the ceiling, not sure what to do with his hands as he felt his cock bobbing free and the slightest hint of a breath puffing against the tip, but then Sherlock was standing back up and fumbling with his own trousers. John looked back at him and they smiled at each other as Sherlock finally struggled out of his own clothes and tugged John along with him to the sofa.

They fell onto it together, John on top, knees on either side of Sherlock’s thighs as he settled against his body. They stared at each other for just a moment, John resting one hand against Sherlock’s rapidly rising and falling chest before he went in for another kiss. Sherlock wrapped him up and held him close and John lay himself flat against his friend’s body, pressing their groins together and his stomach made a pleasant turn as he felt their cocks rubbing together. Sherlock’s intake of breath was enough to let John know he was feeling something similar.

They kissed, and writhed against each other, getting a bit of a rhythm but really John’s head was just spinning and it didn’t seem to matter what they did, they were both rock hard and John wasn’t going to last. He raised his hips a little then slid his hand down between their bodies and risked a glance at Sherlock’s face - a light sheen of sweat at his temples and his hair mussed so beautifully. John took a breath and slipped his hand over both their cocks, squeezing them lightly together, loving the groan they both made. Then Sherlock chuckled and they were grinning as John eased his fist down and up again, marvelling at how similar they were in size and desperate to see as well as touch. He peaked down, his hair brushing Sherlock’s forehead and saw the beautiful image they made together. His groin tightened and he raised his head again, barely able to keep from thrusting into his fist, rested his head against his friend’s and kissed him again as he began to come. He had to pull back from Sherlock’s lips to let out a cry of pleasure and then Sherlock’s hand was on his and John sat up, leaning both hands on the smooth and beautiful chest underneath him as Sherlock finished him off. He had never felt so satisfied.

He opened his eyes and Sherlock was watching him with a look he had never seen before. He hadn’t come yet, John knew that much, and before he could over-think anymore John shifted and lowered himself until he was hovering over Sherlock’s cock. He glanced up to see Sherlock’s wide eyes and then with a wink he pursed his lips and sucked that solid cock into his mouth. Taking care to keep his teeth away from delicate skin he let his tongue explore and taste and Sherlock’s moans of encouragement spurred him on. John spent a few good moments enjoying himself, Sherlock’s hands were in his hair and then his fists tightened and John tasted Sherlock’s cum as he sucked and licked him through his orgasm.    

 

 

  


End file.
